


Daisy

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	Daisy

❤️

Waiting.

They had been waiting seventeen months for this to finally work, they’d tried different hormones and pills to help Patty get pregnant but it didn’t work as much as trying naturally. Then a single morning of hope, Patty thought maybe it was the Chinese food from last night was the reason she was vomiting but Stan thought maybe, just maybe this was their chance.

So once again, they were waiting, waiting for another sign. Actually, it was just Stan waiting. Patty didn’t think much into it because she had just about given up hope, which she knows is depressing but she was just tired of getting her hopes up just to be told “keep trying!” by her doctor.   
  


Stan was sort of analyzing his wife over the past though, she was still throwing up during the day sometimes and she’d been feeling a nauseous. Stan suggested food poisoning and Patty just let it go, he offered to cook one of her favorite foods one night and she declined, saying she was in the mood for hawaiian pizza. It made him giggle but he quickly ordered it, watching her scarf it down happily.   
  


***  
  


It had been awhile, around two months before Stan said anything, They’d stopped trying to get pregnant for awhile because Patty was never in a sexy mood and Stan didn’t wanna do anything if she wasn’t feeling her best, “Are you feeling okay babe?” Stanley asked one morning as Patty brushed her teeth with less energy than usual.   
  


“Yeah, just feeling a little sick, maybe I should talk to my doctor.” Patty said, looking in the mirror and dunking her head down to spit in the sink. “With all this throwing up, I don’t know what’s wrong and I don’t think it’s food poisoning.”   
  


“Maybe just wait it out a bit more, you’ll be fine baby and if it makes you any worse we’ll go to the doctor together, okay?”   
  


“You hate going to the doctor with me, remember when we went to the gynecologist and you felt sad when she looked at my vagina, my jealous baby.” Patty chuckles and kisses her husband, tasting his bubblegum toothpaste and he could taste her mint one.   
  


“I just don’t want anything to be wrong.” Stan kissed her forehead and pulled away, pressing their lips back together and smiling. He bit lightly at her lip and listened to the little gasp she let out, “I love you but I’ve gotta get to work, I’ll miss you, my love.” Patty smiles and sent him on his way, taking a seat on the couch and relaxing until her shift was starting.   
  


When she did get back home she saw Stan in the kitchen cooking dinner already, “I thought I’d make us dinner, we haven’t had a lot of time to have a little Uris date and I wanna hang out with my Mrs.” 

“I love you so much sweetie.” Patty said softly, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head laying on his back while he cooked, Patty felt her mouth salivating but not in the good way. The smell of this food was making her queasy and she was gonna- “I’m gonna be sick.” Patty said rushing off to the bathroom and kneeling in front of the toilet, Stan felt his heart wrench at the sight of his wife throwing up.   
  


“Baby?” Stan behinds down and pulls her mid-length hair back to help her, she flushed the toilet and wipes her mouth. Her eyes had tears in them and she just lifted up for Stan to hold her, “it’s gonna be okay, you’re okay, I’m gonna call your doctor.” Stan picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.   
  


Stan stepped out of their bedroom and into the hallway, he pulled out and moved to contacts. He called her doctor and Patty watched his lips move as he spoke but couldn’t hear him, she was fading in and out of reality, falling asleep. Stan turned around and saw Patty asleep on the bed, he smiled and quickly began taking off his work pants, sliding off his button up and climbing into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear, falling asleep behind her.   
  


When he woke up Patty was still asleep and he tapped her shoulder lightly, he woke her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Hey Princess, it’s Saturday, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Nothing, I don’t feel good...” Her voice was shaky as she rolled over to face him, “While you were asleep I looked up some things about what’s wrong and google said it could be something to do with my period but I haven’t been getting it.” She rested her head in his chest, her tears were wet against his chest.   
  


“What’s wrong?”   
  


“I wanna believe that this might be our baby but every time I get my hopes up I’m wrong, I just wanna give you the baby you deserve but my body won’t let me.” Patty cried quietly, “I just wanna do this one thing for you.”

“Patricia Uris, this isn’t about me, it’s about you and what you want.” Stan ran his fingers through her hair and tried reassuring her. “It isn’t your fault that we can’t get pregnant, it might be mine so we can talk to our doctor and see if there’s anything wrong with my sperm.”   
  


“You already checked Stan, the problem is me and we’ve almost been trying for two years.”   
  


“It’s okay, we’re gonna get our baby and they’re gonna love you because you’re incredible.” Stan smiles at his wife.   
  


***  
  


Stan waited outside the doctors office in the waiting room for Patty, she came out after about two hours and had a light blush on her face. “Have fun getting checked out by your cute lady doctor?”   
  


“You think she’s cute?” Patty asks, her eyes snipping to Stan’s. “I will throw this wedding ring in the trash.”   
  


“Wait no, I’m sorry, I only think you’re cute princess.” Patty always melts at the name and leans up to kiss Stan, “What did Dr.Alice say?”

“She thinks that us trying for a baby should stop...” Patty looks a bit disappointed and looks up at Stan, his face was worried and he presses their foreheads together. Her face immediately changed to excitement, “BECAUSE I’M PREGNANT!”

Stan screamed and pulled her into a hug, begging awkward looks from everyone in the waiting room. “Sorry...” Stan said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the car.   
  


When they got home he sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, she kissed him lightly and held him close. “We’re gonna have a baby.” Party said, tears sliding down her cheeks. “She said that in around three months so I’m still early on but I’m excited that our extra bedroom can finally get some use.”   
  


“We can decorate the nursery and pick out cribs or names!” Stan gasped, “we get to name them.”   
  


“We’re gonna have a little human!” Party says happily, kissing Stan’s face. “We have to celebrate, what should we do?”

“Do you wanna tell the gang?”   
  


“Not yet, I wanna bask in the glory, when are we gonna have a baby shower?” Patty says, her voice bubbly. “Wait no, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”   
  


“Whatever you wanna do, I’ll be right here by your side, anything you want.”   
  


***  
  


At eight months and two weeks Patty was a mess, her body aching and her face welling up in tears. Her calendar wasn’t lining up and she was going into labor faster than she wanted, “No, I can’t, I worked too hard to have this baby and I don’t want anything to happen to it.” Patty cried as she laid down on the doctors bed.   
  


“Ma’am, you’re dilated ten centimeters and your baby is ready to go, so it’s now or never.” The doctor said, looking up at Patty.   
  


“But she’s not ready, I can’t- what if she’s hurt!” Patty says, her face covered in sweat and pain going through her body from a contraction, “Tell her Stan, please tell her!”   
  


“Baby, sweetness, I know how important this baby is to you and I love her more than anything, she’s ready to meet us. Don’t you think so?”   
  


“Y-You think so?” Patty asks, her voice breaking.   
  


“She’s ready to see you, she wants to meet her mommy and if you don’t start pushing she’s never gonna get to.” Stan kisses Patty’s face and grabs her hand, “So patty you better push that baby out or I’ll reach inside of you and yank her out.” Stan threatens with a smile.   
  


Patty giggles and looks down at the doctor, “Go ahead and push for us Patricia.”   
  


Patty grabbed at Stan’s hand, squeezing it as she let out a groan of pain. She kept letting out loud cried and pushing until there was finally a scream louder than hers, a baby girl covered in weird birth juice. The doctor smiled and placed her down on a table, cleaning her, pumping her ears and nose. They put a diaper on her with little ducks and put her on Patty’s chest, she looked down at the small baby sitting on her.   
  


“She’s so beautiful, oh my god.” Patty gasped out, looking at her and seeing the same light hazel eyes as Stan’s.   
  


“She looks just like you.” Stan states, kissing the babies forehead.   
  


***  
  


The day they took her home was magical, they brought her into the nursery while filming her on Stan’s phone. “She’s adorable.” Stan chuckles and they move towards the crib, “This is where you'll be sleeping, we’re gonna watch you on the monitor...” Patty sits the baby in the crib. They watched her move around in the crib, moving her fingers and arms.   
  


“Do you think she likes her name?”

“She’s five days old, I don’t think she likes much yet.” Stan says, pulling Patty into a hug. “Thank you so much for giving me this beautiful baby, I’m sorry for all the trouble I put you through when you couldn’t get pregnant.”   
  


“You didn’t do anything wrong and you don’t have to thank me, you helped me get pregnant so this isn’t only me.”   
  


“I love you so much but our sex life is officially over.” Stan says sadly.   
  


“Yeah, I know, we can’t have sex for six months anyway.”   
  


“I would never wanna hurt you baby.” Stab presses a chaste kiss to her lips, smiling and holding her close.   
  


“It’s around time for Daisy’s feeding, help me get this stupid shirt off?” Stan giggled and went to undo the buttons in the back for her, helping her get off the sports bra she was currently wearing. “Thanks.”   
  


Patty covered part of her body with a blanket Stan handed her, “Doesn’t it hurt to breastfeed?”

“Not a lot, you’ve sucked my tit before and it doesn’t hurt when you do it.” Patty chuckled, kissing Stan on the cheek.   
  


“But I’m not the one drinking milk, that’s all Daisy.”   
  


“It just kinda feels weird and awkward especially because her gums of sort of weird textured.” Patty explained as she held Daisy close to her chest, looking down at the small baby. “Why’d you ask?”

“Didn't want you to be in any more discomfort than you already were.” Stan said, as if it was nothing. 

  
“It’s fine dude, I’ve got a beautiful baby girl and an amazing husband, I’d say I’m doing pretty good...”


End file.
